Behind Enemy Lines
by slowburnbaby
Summary: Sometimes, we love someone we wish we didn't Donny/OC/Landa
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, we love the person we wished we didn't.

_**Only When I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?**__  
_

**Author's note:** I would like to let you all know I do not own anything in relation to Inglourious Basterds, except the plot of this Fic, and the OCs. If any lyrics appear in here, I don't own any of those either. **Please** Pay attention to the change in text type in the dialouge. It is quiet important to the language that is being spoken. A few times I may say what language it is, but still pay attention to the colors.  
**  
German is Bold  
**_French is Italicized  
_Italian is underlined  
English is the normal tex

---------

The night was calm and quiet, nothing was on streets. Occasionally, a bomb could be heard exploding, or a few clips emptying out into the bodies of the enemy. I was not involved in any of this tonight. Tonight, I would simply be a patron of a bar.

I had several to choose from. It seemed like everyday a new one popped up, for Frenchmen and German soldiers' to numb the war. When blood coated their vision, alcohol would make it disappear.

I paused on the corner of the dimly lit street corner, my sharp eyes panning the street again. My favorite bar was the smallest, and the shabbiest. It was nestled in between two larger bars, ones that towered over the low roof of the tiny building. The front windows were grimy, hiding the name of the bar. A few bricks had fallen out of place, leaving rectangular black spaces beside the dusty dirty red. Very few knew the bar as 'Erik's'.

Even less enjoyed the inside.

I walked stealthily towards it, my steps echoing lightly on the cobblestones. The tarnished brass handle was cool against my palm, and I tugged on it to open the door. It was a dimly lit bar, the only source of light coming from a round, shadeless table lamp.

I primly removed my hat and tucked it under my arm as I made my way to my normal table. Before sitting, I removed my leather trench, placing it on the far end of the table. Perching my hat on top, I made sure the skull faced out.

I may have had the night off, but I was letting the few other patrons of the bar know that I was on my toes.

The bartender approached me carefully, asking me what I wanted. I spoke to him in French, even though I knew he could understand German. "_Whiskey."_

He bowed his head to me, and scrambled to get my drink from the bar. Reappearing a few seconds later, the man held a 3/4 full bottle of whiskey and a shot glass perched on a tray. He took it off the tray for a moment, showing me the bottle and waiting for my nod. Once confirmed, he set it down on the table.

_"Merci,"_ I said simply. Leaving me alone to dwell on my own thoughts, and I poured my first shot. That, or he was simply hoping I'd forget my status for a night and just enjoy the alcohol. Either way, I wasn't about to complain.

After I had thrown the first drink back, I noticed a slender feminine figure sitting at the bar. I respectfully took her in. After all, part of being a good detective is sharpening your skills. If they happen to be on a very nice looking lady, that was just the odds that were obviously with me. Smirking a bit to myself, I let my mind process the information.

Her body type told me she was French, or a long-time occupant. I called the bartender back to me. This time, I spoke in German and motioned to the girl. **"Who is that?"**

I watched Erik as his eyes lit up, and a crooked, spacey smile graced his ugly face. **"Oh! That is Ana. She hasn't mentioned a last name yet... But she came here a few weeks ago, and every other night since. She likes your whiskey Colonel."** I let out an irritated chuckle**. ****"She has money."**

That simple phrase sent the wheels turning in my head, a realization of familiarity hitting me. Money drove him. Money drove everyone. "**That is all Erik."**

I waved him away, studying Ana's back. Watching with a careful eye, I studied her to see any minuscule movements. Her back tensing, her jaw clenching, trying to understand if she understood German or not. I noticed no difference in her actions. She merely held her stein out for another refill, passing a few francs with it.

She whipped around quickly, and I looked down into my empty glass, hopefully avoiding detection. I could feel her eyes taking in my grey SS Uniform, and her eyes settling on all the medals adoring my left breast.

Not used to the scrutinizing gaze, I turned back to the alcohol that was delicately calling my name as if it was my long lost lover. The bottle of whiskey slowly shrank in volume, and for the first time, I didn't want to be German.

For once, I'd like a normal tolerance for alcohol. I really couldn't say for sure why I wanted that. Perhaps it was because deep in the bit of me near my belly button, I knew my air of intimidation I normally carried wouldn't work on her.

Studying the shot class with precision, I came up with a conclusion; I would go talk to her after the next shot.

Three shot later, I was still in my seat debating whether I should crack open a new bottle of my whiskey. Looking over at Ana's small form, and I found myself wondering just how much alcohol she could handle. Perhaps I had lost count since I arrived, but I noticed two replenished steins and three shots.

I got to my feet shakily, and carried the empty bottle to the bar. I slurred my words, making them come out in a blubbering mess, "_Is this seat taken?"_ she stared blankly at me.

_"Ah! Landa,"_ Erik grabbed my attention in an instant, _"I forgot to mention she only speaks English."_

I gave no sign of my irritation, simply switching to English without missing a beat. "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head, her long tresses seeming to float in the air. I pulled a stool out, perching myself upon it. Ana made no motions to tell me her name. "You're Colonel Hans Landa?" I nodded silently. "Ana. Pleasure to meet you."

Her American accent was unique compared to what I had heard before. My ears were accustomed to Aldo's deep south twang, or the thick French clogged syllables I heard in this area. She seemed to drop a lot of vowels and R's and any consonant at the end of words. It was a relief upon my ears that were anticipating the strange accent of Aldo. For a moment, my face cringed in detest, but I quickly gathered my emotions in the next beat.

"Are you enjoying France?" Always show an interest in them first. It kept them interested in you.

Ana nodded earnestly, "I've been here six months. I'm thinking of making it permanent." she looked over at me, her eyes falling again on my left breast. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

I locked my eye onto hers, "Well, somewhat." pausing for a few seconds, my mind was reeling through all the horrific stories I could tell her of the countless lives I had ended. "I've just reached a point where work gets to me."

I was assuming Ana only vaguely knew of my exploits in France. The proposition that ran though my mind sent it reeling; it was telling me that I could probably tell her things I hid from others. That wouldn't be very Colonel of me, and I quickly wrote them off as drunken thoughts. Pushing them to the back of my mind, I tried to focus on the American girl next to me.

Ana leaned towards me, resting her hand on my forearm. "Tell me about it. I can handle it."

It took me a second to process her words. I still needed to become accustomed to her accent. "Well, really it's only the day long meetings with the Fuhrer that get to me. Also, I used to love my job...but now, everything just seems out of my control. The Basterds and their-" I cut myself off, I had already said too much to her.

And that was what she wanted. Get me talking, and then next thing I knew, I'd be surrounded by British or American soldiers. My nose crinkled with disgust, and suddenly I was cursing the very existence of any form of alcohol. It made for loose tongues in the most improper of times.

"Are you alright?" Ana sent me an innocent smile. I returned it, downing another drink from Erik. The previous rant of alcoholic delusions were momentarily pushed to the back of my mind with my deepest thoughts.

We sat in silence after that, the only sound coming from Erik's tinkering. I kept an eye on her, trying to put a common assessment together about her. She seemed too quiet, even for a tourist who has been her for six months. Normally, they'd be prattling about everything they'd seen. I definitely wrote this off as particular behavior, and made sure that a red flag flew high in the back of my mind.

I watched her flick her hair back over her shoulder, and fix her skirt. Everything she did seemed to have a certain precise movement to it. She had to be some specially trained person back in the States. Another realization blinked on in the back of my mind, and it made my stomach clench in a displeasuring manor. She could be a part of another lead thorn in my sides...and I hated to think of it.

"Ah! Look at the time! I must be going. I don't mean to be rude, just leaving like this." she stood up quickly, pulling on a heavy wool coat. Using hand motions to justify her actions, my eyes quickly scanned every party of her for anything less than formality. "We shall have to meet here again soon."

I only nodded and added a raise of my glass in acceptance. With a flick of her hair, she whirled around and took long confident strides out of the bar. I put that into the filing cabinet in my mind, and watched her movements even more closely until my trained eyes spotted something out of the ordinary. Something shiny slid from her wrist an hit the ground.

_"Ana! You forgot something!"_ I cursed myself for slipping back into French. Erik watched me with amusement as I slid off my stool, nearly falling on my knees. Cursing once again at the alcohol that my legs and tongue loose, I let out a groan. It had been a long time since I was this intoxicated.

I made my way to where I saw her belonging fall, bending over to pick it up. It was an intricate bracelet, gold and silver filaments weaving in twists and turns together reminding me of a tree. Small green enamel leaves hung off from many places on the bracelet. The clasp was snapped, obviously the thing needed mending. I slid the broken jewelry into my pocket, making note to get it to her someway.

Whether when we met again, or I found out the backwards way where she lived, I would be meeting up with her again. My detective senses finally took a hold of my alcohol induced mind, causing a grin to light up my features as I thought of all the possible ways to meet her once more. I ran my tongue over the edge of my upper teeth.

Either way, this would be one interesting hunt.

--ANA'S POV--

My heart beat twice as fast as normal and my blood rushed in and out of my face quickly. My palms were damp with sweat and the bottom layer of my hair stuck to my neck. A nice long bath would do me some justice. I let my coat fly open, letting the cool breeze blow through it and over my body. Relief seeped through my bones with each step closer to home.

I bent my chin to my chest, walking away a little faster. The sooner I was home, the better. "This morning's bread for you miss?"

My baker friend Gestapo was holding out a baguette for me. Giving him a smile and wanting to seem as normal as possible, I reached my own hand out to take the object. "Always my friend, always."

Nobody in this area of Paris knew I spoke a few languages. It was the best way to keep my cover. We exchanged formalities quickly, my money for his bread, and then he was off. The six o'clock curfew was long since past.

I broke into a trot, urging myself faster. Never once had I been caught sneaking home, and this definitely was not the time to start. The brief run in with Landa had me on the edge as it was, and I had a feeling that my night could only get riskier the longer it took me to get home. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm my jittering nerves, I repeated the time and distance until two home; two blocks and two minutes.

_"Mademoiselle!"_ I quickly glanced over my shoulder. A tall and obviously muscular German solider was trying to flag me down. As I had predicted, my untimely run in with the head S.S. Colonel had served as the start of my bad luck. The steady trot I was at became a full fledged run.

_"Stop! Or I'll shoot!"_ my heart fell to my feet, making it harder to run. I stumbled over a few cobblestones, and I gave up. I knew I was caught at this point. Now, all I could do was wait for the punishment. Briefly closing my eyes, I allowed myself to suck in a deep breath and try to push happy memories to the surface.

One powerful arm caught me in the gut and a rough calloused hand clamped over my mouth. My legs dangled helplessly in the air as I tried to wriggle from my captor. Perhaps if I struggled, I could actually manage to get away despite the soldiers strength.

"Ana, Goddammit! It's Donny!" he pulled his hand from my mouth, "I thought you knew French?" he had his hands on his hips by this point. "Do you even know how long it took me to learn those phrases right?"

"Well, excuse muah! I didn't think you'd be dressed as a German solider you dumbbell!" Donny chuckled. I was glad he was finding amusement in my displeasure. My heart was still racing a million miles a minute, making me feel as if I would collapse at any moment.

"It is a good disguise isn't it?" I brushed off the ever looking proud Sergeant. He was grinning from ear to ear, absolutely glowing with the fact that he had scared the wits out of me.

"Are you going to set me down yet? Patrols are due by here in less then five minutes." Donny dropped me quickly, and I landed deftly on my feet, stalking up to my door.

I didn't wait for him. If he thought he could get off easily with scaring me, he was in for a rude awakening. And as if right on cue, Donny's voice rang out from behind me, his Boston accent now fully think enough to make my head pound in familiarity. "Ana! Come on! I was just having innocent fun!"

I whirled around from my door, "Innocent Donny?! Innocent?!" I could feel my anger reaching past its boiling point.

Donny stepped closer to me, immediately intimidating me with his height. I however, was not amused nor was I intimidated by the boy looming over me. "No, I'm not finished!" I pushed on his waist, causing him to take two steps back, just to humor me. "Nothing is innocent now. Innocent can get you shot."

Donny stood back in front of me, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in annoyance. "Don't be such a downer. You don't need to think about that now," he titled my chin up, making my eyes meet his.

My eyes fluttered shut, and Donny pressed his lips to mine, pushing me into my door. However much my body was screaming for it, the nagging idea of the patrols kept jumping to the front of my mind.

"Donny- the Patrols," I whispered when he broke away momentarily. He gave a quick glance around before unlocking my door all that way. It bumped against the back wall, and Donny lifted me up over the threshold. Once my feet were flat on the ground, Donny was back to kissing me, playing with the collar off my coat and urging me to remove it.

However, I broke away and took a few steps back before removing it. That little voice of reason was screaming at me again, and I couldn't push it away this time. "Donny. I can't, I need to take a bath and -"

I was cut off by Donny's snort of disbelief, "Babe, I thought you liked it down and dirty. You always loved me coming over after baseball games..." he closed the distance between us and pulled my hips to his. He leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head away defiantly, "Fine, go take your stupid bath."

He pushed me away from him, and I fell into a table knocking my hip against the hard wooden object. Sending a glare his way, I gave up on the matter. I could see him moving his hand around an imaginary bat. He felt awkward without it and I really didn't want to make him any more upset.

I sighed before heading into the small bathroom. Pulling my clothes off, I left them in a heap by the hamper. I turned the faucets on, waiting for the tub to fill with water. As I was tipping in some soap to make suds, the bathroom door opened, allowing Donny's head to peeped in. "Oh shit Ana! I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, completely used to his 'apologies'. "Right Donny. You can come in, just close your eyes."

Donny groaned, "You ruin all my fun. This is the last time I'll get to see you naked for a very long time I hope you know."

I couldn't help but giggle; this was making me feel like I was a college student again. Although I knew his every motive, I couldn't help but deny the fact that he could make me smile even when I was trying to ignore him and be mad. "Tough shit Donowitz."

Leaning over, I pinched his side, knowing full well that he was ticklish. Before I could scramble to the tub, Donny wrapped his arms around me and in the process pinned my arms to my sides. "Now, you know that I hate to be tickled. So to get out of this predicament, you owe me something."

"Whatever could that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know," he rested his chin on my head. Of course I knew; the whole damn group of Basterds knew what he meant, even when he just 'slyly' mentioned it to them. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his jaw line down to his collar bone slowly. Donny release his hold around me and I glanced up at him, see that his eyes were closed.

Bad move.

"Sucker!" I giggled, slipping away and into the now full tub.

Donny whined. "You've rejected me twice tonight now. Don't you know how to just give in?"

"If I knew how to give in, would I be here as a spy?"

"Forget about being a spy, forget about the war, forget about the Basterds for just ten minutes, okay?" I nodded. Blocking that stuff out had gotten easier over the years. Donny sat on the edge of the tub. "Now, all that aside, do you really think you can resist my utterly romantic charm?"

He leaned closer to me. Well, maybe just kissing him would be okay. I met Donny halfway, trying to ignore his victorious half smile pressing into my lips. Instead, I allowed my hands to travel over his shoulders, fingers finding their way to the edges of his suspenders like it was a habit they couldn't break. This time it was me urging him to remove all his clothes. Somehow it always ended up being me on this end of the stick.

Donny gave me a light grin and kicked his shoes off, his clothes following right behind. A long leg was slung over the side of the tub. A splash and a few ripples later, Donny and I were settled closely together in the tub. He pressed a feather light kiss to my neck and for the first time since I came to Paris, things felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I would like to let you all know I do not own anything in relation to Inglourious Basterds, except the plot of this Fic, and the OCs. If any lyrics appear in here, I don't own any of those either. Please Pay attention to the change in text type in the dialouge. It is quiet important to the language that is being spoken. A few times I may say what language it is, but still pay attention to the colors.

German is **Bold**

French is _Italicized_

Italian is Underlined

English is the normal text

* * *

My slumber was eagerly jolted in the morning, and as I started to come to my senses I heard the sounds of footsteps throughout my room. They rustled, not concealing their movements from my ears; they wanted to be heard. "Donny?"

"Get dressed the Basterds are here," that got my normally sluggish routine in gear. "Wow, if that was all I had to say to get you ready faster..." I rolled my eyes. Donny's childish antics were not something I wanted to wake up to. As much as I liked the childish Donny over Bear Jew Donny, it was simply way too early in the morning to put up with it. It was bad enough I'd have to deal with it all day long, in the most inappropriate of times.

"God, you are such a sour puss!" Donny grabbed my wrist and tugged me to him, immediately dropping my wrists though. He eyed them skeptically, then turned his attention back to me. "Where's the bracelet I gave you?"

"On my wrist," I responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ever since he had given it to me as a gift, I hadn't taken it off.

"No, it's not! How could you lose it!?" Donny grabbed at his hair and tugged on it a few times, my mind now comprehending that his fingers had hit bare skin. Letting my eyes trail back to the furious boy working at his hair, I was surprised it didn't come out in two thick clumps.

He stepped away from me, and slammed the door as he left my room, putting the point of his anger across to me. My mind traced over my steps last night as I got dressed, trying desperetly to remember what happened. There was no way it had fallen off in the streets, it had to be at the bar. I shut my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Great. Just fucking great.

"Ana! Get yerh ass out here!" I fastened the last button on my shirt, grumbling to myself. Any of the other Basterds didn't get this treatment, and I was convinced that I deserved a little more respect from Aldo. He could damn well wait for me. This was my house after all! "Donnowitz! Go get her and bring her out here."

I kept going about my business. ignoring Donny's tromping steps. Knowing full well just how his anger was, I simply wished to irk him further. "Ana, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I grinned at the light amusement behind the stern tone.

"And when have I ever done things the easy way?" my tone held its own humor along with a smirk. Donny shrugged his shoulders somewhat innocently, yawned, and stopped in front of me.

"Suit yourself then." Donny lifted me like a sack of potatoes and carried me out of my room, past the living room, and into the back spare bedroom. It was the perfect place for a covert meeting, the only light was from one window that Donny couldn't even reach on his tip toes. If anyone attempted to spy on us, we'd know and have enough time to escape, perhaps only losing one of two of us at most.

Donny dumped me on the floor, letting me land awkwardly on my elbow and shoulder. Light chuckles were smothered as soon as they were past closed lips, the somber silence only being broken for a few seconds.

"Thank you for the entertainment this morning Ana," chuckled that southern drawl, and before were more giggles were let loose, Aldo paused for it to die down. "Moving on, we here have some important business to attend to." he leaned forward, placing his left hand on his knee. "It's about your involvement in Operation Kino."

I quickly picked myself up and perched myself on an arm rest. This was something I couldn't mess around with, and it was the entire reason I was with the Basterds. "Go on."

Aldo grinned at my reaction, "Thought that'd change your mind... Anyways. Operation Kino is our plan to knock out the Third Reich. We'll take care of explosives and other things we'd need later. What we need you to do is get close enough to Colonel Hans Landa so you can kill him. Before the premier preferably. Now we know his favorite bar is a place called..."

"Erik's," I supplied like clockwork, not even thinking to quickly make up some background story that could possibly save my ass.

"How'd you know that?" suspicion in Aldo's voice was not hidden from me, confirming my previous thoughts. Quickly pulling myself up an excuse, I turned to Aldo without even blinking my eye or changing my expression.

"Because I've been working on a separate mission myself, and I happened to meet him there just last night while gathering information." a slight smirk came out on my face as Aldo's eyes flickered through several emotions, hatred being the most obvious as he was left out of the planning process. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his consistent front up in front of the Basterds.

"What's this separate Mission? What about the information you gathered?" his heavy southern drawl was starting to skip and break, showing off his weakness. He was now playing the mouse in this game, and that was the one part he wanted to avoid. Aldo Raine was the cat, not the mouse.

I smirked. "It's on a need to know basis, and I don't see any need for you to know Aldo." Aldo grunted in irritation. I finally was pulling the wool over his eyes instead of it being the other way around.

"Anyways, if you can kill Landa it'll make our jobs a whole lot easier. We wouldn't have to worry so much about slipping up in French or whatever language we so choose. Got that?" the same irritation came out in his voice, and I let the smirk grow just a bit wider as I tapped my fingers against my jaw line.

I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly for emphases, "Kill the Jew Hunter. Not complicated." chuckles were again muffled. I was the only one who thought of showing Aldo any form of insubordination. Aldo gave a stern look to his men, and all of the stopping laughing. I kept a wide smirk on my face, sending Utivich a wink. He was still pink with laughter, only adding to admiration that he was the most innocent among all of the Basterds.

Getting up from my seat and stretching, I allowed Donny's eyes to follow my movements in an almost predatory like state of mind. I yawned slightly, setting my hands on my hips and looking at the boys expectantly. "You boys want breakfast?"

"I do, I'm starved!" Donny massaged his abdomen, much like he did every morning. His motives were so easy to guess, so easy to figure out that he very rarely produced any abnormalities to me.

"Certainly, it's the least you could do. And I'd like coffee. It's been a while since I enjoyed a proper cup." Aldo leaned back in his chair and gave me a mocking smile. My moment of triumphant insubordination was gone, and I had slid back down Aldo's ladder of respect to boot.

In the kitchen, I was kept on my toes. I was in now used to cooking for ten grown men who could eat like horses. God knows when their last decent meal was. I did okay; the eggs were maybe a little dry, but at least they weren't burnt and the pancakes were a slightly darker golden brown. "Sorry, I'm a little low on bacon boys..." everyone laughed. I used this joke every time, but I knew most of them would be disappointed if I didn't use it.

"Good job as always on the coffee," Aldo set the empty cup down, my insubordination seemingly forgotten. That factor alone was probably the only reason why I got along with Aldo so well; one moment we could be arguing and fighting for the others respect, then in the next breath we were like old school friends on the playground.

Breakfast was inhaled on the guys' parts. They began to get ready to leave, lifting their guns to their shoulders. "You should leave individually, at most in pairs. Patrols come around here more frequently then you think."

I grabbed the empty plates and used cutlery, heading towards my kitchen. Donny followed, his bat throw over one shoulder and the heavy iron skillet in the other. The smooth, passive, classic 'Bear Jew' expression was upon his face. Besides that, it almost would've been a hilarious picture inside a television set; this feared soldier holding a skillet like he was at home cooking for his mom again. "When will I see you again?"

Donny shrugged. "The boys 'n' I are heading out to the east side of Paris. We're looking at the Ritz, and then meeting up with some double agent actor woman.....Von Hammersmark or whatever. We gotta makes sure she checks out."

I nodded, that seemed about right. "A couple months at most then?" hating the pins that started to stab at my heart, I tried to keep my poker face strong. I wanted to remain as impassive as him about us, about everything in the war.

Donny nodded, kissing my cheek. I felt as if all he were doing was going off on a long business trip. Almost anyways, until Aldo walked in with his knife tucked behind his neck. "Ready Donowitz?"

"Yeah," Donny gave me a last glance before heading out the door with Aldo. They turned left, and walked until they came to a street corner, each of them going a separate way. I strained my eyes, trying to decipher their shapes as they disappeared finally and my heart hammered just a little harder. Turning back towards the remaining Basterds, I gave them a slight smile. "Who's next?"

Utivich stepped forward alone, walking straight down the block. Omar and Hirschberg stepped up next, and they turned to the right outside my door. Hugo was left alone, ready to leave. Biting my lip and remembering the sudden information that had seemed to leave me during my moment of triumph, I grabbed Hugo's arm lightly to grab his attention. **"Hugo, can you tell Aldo I have plans to meet with Landa again? I'm not sure when, but I have the plans." **

Hugo smiled at me, nodding his head slightly. He and I could have long conversations in German, but they rarely happened. One because we never saw each other, and two because the rest of the Basterds got paranoid that we were talking about them. Even if we did, it was just the paranoia of the war getting to them. **"Just be careful of him. He's smarter and more cunning then he looks."** Hugo embraced me lightly and kissed my cheek.

**"Good luck," **we whispered to each other as we let go. Watching him walk out the door, I lifted my eyes towards the sky.

To even begin to exceed at this, Lord knew we'd need it.

------HANS POV------

I stared at the quivering Frenchman before me.

He was caught sheltering Jews, and he had been brought to me. I was the one who needed to decide whether he would be shot or sent to a labor camp. The process was tedious to others, but to myself, it was an art.

I enjoyed questioning them for a few hours, finding their weak points. A few days in a cell brought the accused to their breaking points. Most fell on their knees, begging for death or release. There were of course, stronger in the bunch. Those few called for extraneous torture.

The man in front of me just so happened to be one of the stronger ones. His face was swollen, dried blood was clumped around his nose and lips. It made my stomach turn over looking at him; he was too closely associated with swine. _"Are you ready to give up?" _I rested my hand on the butt of my gun, fingering the safety slowly, taunting him, making his nerves stand on end.

_"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"_

A slow malicious smile spread on my face. **"Put him in an empty room." **the Private nearby nodded and pulled the weakened man off. I got to my feet, slowly following along. At this point a few weak threats could bend him to what I wanted.

I removed all my weapons at before going in; I had no reason to be armed, especially with a guard at the door. If he tried anything, all he would have is a few short-lived victorious seconds with his hands on me.

I sat down at the table and rested my hands on the edge for a few seconds. Leaning back casually, I lit a cigarette up. _"Gestapo my Friend, why did you insist upon sheltering scum in your charming home?" _the prisoner simply glared at the table. _"You don't wish to speak? Such a pity your families' lives had to end today..."_ I waved the cigarette in my hand with finality.

_"No, no! I was sheltering them, because they were friends.....And I thought I could keep them safe a little longer." _his eyes looked heavily defeated, and a small giddy bubble rose in my chest.

_"Is two years not long to you?" _Gestapo's eyes met mine for the first time. Determination was fierce in his eyes.

_"Forever would not be long enough shelter from you Nazis." _lifting an eyebrow, I pondered upon his thoughts mockingly. I was certain he'd have to be shot now, but he still had some information I could use.

_"Ah, well, I have just a few more questions for you. Every night, either just before curfew or a few hours after, a girl buys the morning's bread. Where does she live?"_

Gestapo was silent; thinking_. "I'm not sure, but she heads up past the cinema, and makes a left on that corner."_

_"Merci." _Gestapo wrung his hands together, just realizing he had given me valuable information. I left the room without further conversation, giving my orders to the Private.

**"Kill the baker." **I left out the other information I had been given. That was for my own use, I would possibly confide it to someone else at another time.

**"Anything else, Sir?"**

**"No, but I am leaving for lunch, make sure you take the trash out before I get back." **the Private snapped to attention and nodded stiffly.

--------

The sun shone brightly outside, delicious scents catching under my nose. Before I could follow any of them, however, I had other business to attend to. My hand fluttered over the pocket that the bracelet resided in. I tipped my hat a bit lower and walked past two jewelry stores.

I couldn't trust just any jewelry store with someone's prized possession, whether they were a spy or not. I had first considered sending it back to Germany to be fixed by the finest, but I knew sooner was better. I could only imagine how Ana felt; that slight naked feeling she was dealing with. There was no familiar jangle of the leaves, nor the bump of the metal on her wrist to set a pace to her walk. It was like myself walking around without a gun; it just didn't happen.

The last available jewelry store was in the more rundown neighborhood of closed shops and empty homes. Paris was beginning to lose its' charm. It was a shame there had been Jews living and owning the other places.

This place was owned by a short, stout Frenchman who would make easy work of this bracelet. The jewelry store was clean and neat, the letters stenciled upon the front window in a neat arch. The walls inside were white-washed, and kept immaculate; I could see myself in the window on the door. One aisle sat in the store, with two low glass display cases. Varying pieces of jewelry stuck out to me, ranging from intricate to simple. It was all work of a master.

I removed my hat as the owner came into the main room of the store, his arms crossed against his chest. _"May I help you sir?"_

_"I have some jewelry that needs fixing. Could you repair it?" _the owner scoffed at me, obviously detesting my hints that he couldn't perform the simple task I bestowed upon him.

_"No doubt. Let me see the piece." _I gently removed the bracelet from my pocket and laid it on the counter. _"This will be simple to fix. Ten minutes at the most."_ he took the bracelet and disappeared in the back.

Five minutes later, The jeweler came out of the back room, a box in one hand and the bracelet in the other. _"So you can examine it."_

I lifted the bracelet into the air, smiling at the perfection. The box slid neatly into my pocket, and I walked off towards the cafe, a new bounce in my step. People moved out of my way as I passed, giving me nearly the whole side walk.

My cafe was not busy, only a few patrons beside myself. I looked around slowly, trying to see who was in the place. I held myself higher as I noticed Ana sitting in a seat by the window. Her back was to me, and she still hadn't noticed me. _"May I show you to your seat Colonel?"_

"_No, not today Maria, I have a friend I am meeting." _I approached Ana's table slowly, nodding my head to other German Officers. I touched her shoulder lightly. _"May I join you?"_

Ana nodded, a playful smile on her face.. _"If I would have known I'd be seeing you so soon. I would have put more effort into how I looked."_ I glanced at what she wearing; the white long sleeved blouse hung lose and wrinkled off her, a scarf hastily tied around her neck. She probably wore slacks and ankle boots.

Over all, though quite messy, she could pull it off. _"I think you look wonderful."_

Ana looked into her empty cup, her high cheek bones coated in pink. I grinned, enjoying how flustered she got. I was used to women wanting to be with me, but normally they were older, closer to my age; not young and gorgeous American girls like Ana. Grabbing her hand from across the table, I smiled a bit more at her. _"It seems you are missing a bracelet."_

Ana pulled her arm away, looking incredibly uncomfortable. _"Yes, I lost it just last night, and I'm very upset I cannot find it."_ she scratched her wrist, only adding to her image of discomfort.

_"Well, I have some very good news for you then." _I pulled the box from my pocket and handed it her, watching her eyes light in specks of confusion and wonder.

Removing the box, Ana's eyes went wide and full of delight. _"Oh my! Thank you ever so much!" _Ana lifted the bracelet in the air, smiling widely

_"Let me help you with that." _I took the jewelry from her, unclasping it and redoing it around her wrist. _"It's a very pretty piece. Who did you say gave it to you again?"_

Anna lifted her water glass to her lips, _"I didn't." _

I half smiled in thought. She was so....intriguing. Every action she did seemed withheld from its true speed or flexibility. Something told me she was a spy or some other agent. I could only laugh thought; the American government didn't have enough money to keep someone stationed here for an extended period of time! She was just an active person.

But there was no doubt that I'd have to keep my wits about me around her. One moment of weakness and she'd be on me like a Cobra, striking to kill.

----DONNY'S POV-----

I played with the small box in my pocket, yet another tiny enamel leaf added to it. There was a constant jingle against my leg, and I grew uneasy whenever there was no jingle to match my step. I shoved the box back into my pocket and took my bat up again.

I missed Ana to say the least, each time I saw her and had to leave her got harder. My fingers flexed against the handle of the wooden handle, my frustration building up.

"Donny!" I looked back at Aldo; he was staring me down. I knew he wanted me to come talk to him, but I really had no urge to speak with him. I rolled my eyes and continued off away from him; right now my own thoughts were more interesting then my commanding officer talking down to me.

"Donnowitz!" I reeled around to see Aldo a few feet from me. "Donny, you know we need to talk righ'?"

A sigh of defeat escaped my lips. "Yeah. Could we go some where more private?"

"Course." Aldo walked off towards a sheltered clump of trees, leaning against a stump like this was where two friends normally met. "So I bin noticin that you've taken quite a likin' to Ana."

Yeah just a liking, and I'm madly in love with her.

"I also bin noticin that you hang on her like she's yurh life line, and that you always carry around them tiny enamel leaves. Now, by all means, carry them things around. But I jus' want tuh let yuh know that there's a very slim chance both of you will even make it out of here alive."

My hands gripped my bat even tighter. I knew that, we all knew that. "I know, which is why I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"But thing can happen! A bomb could hit Paris. We could be ambushed! Yuh won' even know if the other is alive!" my arms began to feel tense, and I needed to hit something. My thoughts drifted to what Ana would say. I could hear her voice now_. 'Count to ten Donny, take a deep breath and let it out.'_ I took a deep breath. _One....Two.....Three... _"Donny, are you even listening to me?" _Four..Five..Six.. _"Donny, I just want to protect you from heartbreak."

What the hell? "Heartbreak? You think Ana's gunna break my heart?" I raised my bat above my head.

"Whoa Donny! Calm down! We'll stop talking bout this..... just think about it okay?"

I ignored Aldo and walked off deeper into the forest. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with Ana for the rest of my life, even if she didn't even realize it.


	3. Chapter 3

DONNY  
I tapped my foot against the street in annoyance; this Von Hammersmark woman was late. "Donny, be patient!"

I looked at Hugo. I didn't give a damn if she were the queen of England, it's a sign of respect to show up on time or even early to meetings. Especially in war. With Everyone of the Basterds faces practically memorized, disguises of dirt and Nazi uniforms would only work so long. "But Hugo, she's fucking late and people already know who we are."

Hugo raised his eyebrows to me. "Be calm Donny. She should be arriving soon."

Hugo lit another cigarette and leaned on a nearby building. We stood in silence, each of us watching one side of the street for this double agent. A sleek black car pulled up and a tall, well dress chauffeur got out, opening the back door to the car. "Gentlemen."

I stared at him, not sure of what was happening. Was this actress getting out, or were we going with her? Hugo stepped forward and got into the car, looking back to me to get in. I really did not want to trust this woman so soon, it could be dangerous. Hugo looked back out from the car. "Get in."

I followed his order, sitting next to him. I rested my gun over my knees, staring down the woman in front of me. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Donny."

Hugo chided me. I grinned widely, and leaned back in my seat, letting Hugo do the talking. I was here merely for intimidation and security. "We hear that you can get us into the premier."

"You heard right. I have another friend who will be my escort, and I think I can get about two of you into the premier. Maybe more, after all I have connections." she ruffled her short curled hair, and a haughty look came over her face.

Hugo gave her a smile, "Excellent. We'll be in touch with you about who and what and when. We need you to keep in contact with Hicox and he will be in touch with us."

How could things like this be so simple? Weren't there supposed to be bulky armed guards around her, and more for us, set in a dark room with one light above the table we sat at? Nothing in the war was this simple. Hugo tapped on the window behind our heads, making the car slow to a stop. He threw the door open and got out, waiting for me to follow.

"Remember, keep on top of things." he told Von Hammersmark.

"Ja." he shut the door and the car was down the street and turning left at the corner a few seconds later. Hugo stared after the car for a minute or so, and seeming to come to his sense, took off the opposite way from the car, adjusting his gun in his arms.

"That seemed fishily uncomplicated."

Hugo chuckled. "Get used to it with Von Hammersmark boy. She's not one for military men, especially American ones."

ANA'S POV

The cool evening air blew through my hair and made the leaves on my bracelet jingle. I missed Boston and all the baseball games I would go to see my friends play. It was where the sparks first flew between Donny and I too.

I didn't do well with being homesick, and I could only laugh at myself for being a spy. I pulled my knees to my chest. The first few days were always the hardest after seeing Donny. I missed him more and more each time.

The stars hid behind the clouds, like they were shielding themselves from the horrors happening beneath them. My mind whirled with the two missions I was assigned. Killing Landa would be hard, no doubt about it, but he could easily show me where Hitler resided.

I was the back up plan to Operation Kino.

In a little while, I'd be sitting in Erik's, drinking a few shots. Landa wouldn't be there this time, his next day off was sometime next week. My head throbbed dully, making me cringe. Headaches always had the knack for bringing me down quickly and easily. I pressed my finger tips to my temples, rubbing them tenderly. Headache or not, I'd have to be at the bar by five.

Anything out of my normal schedule could draw needless suspicion to me. Landa's infatuation with me was already a huge complication to my plans. Instead of receiving an order of explosives next week, I'd be spending the day with the Colonel. The mission seemed to be revolving around him and his ever changing antics. I looked to the clock tower, biting back a sigh.

Once on my feet, I dusted the seat of my pants off.

At least I could find comfort in alcohol when Donny wasn't around. I wondered if he thought about me as much as I of him. He never really could show me much emotion past 'I think you're pretty.' I could never read him as well as I could read other people.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I could look at a person and know a ton about them, but I could at least summarize how they felt at certain points. With Donny, I never could; it was like he had perfected using a mental shield. He was a waking headache.

I left my house without grabbing a jacket, deciding the night air was too warm to hide under one. I could walk the streets to Erik's blindfolded, and even let my eyes stay shut longer then normal. My stomach flipped over several times, my fingers trembling in nervous excitement. I was quite eager to see if Landa had sent any of his men to tail me.

The bar was busier than normal, maybe four or five patrons instead of two or three. I swallowed hard, slightly disappointed that no German soldiers had bothered to show up. "Hello Erik! Just a few tonight, I have a few chores at home I need to finish."

Erik nodded, motioning to a shot that was waiting for me. I smiled and strode confidently to the bar, throwing it back. The alcohol made my eyes water momentarily, clearing up a few seconds later. A few of the people in the bar seemed shocked that I had the nerves to be here; This was Paris! Not America their expression read. I smiled to myself.

Oh the things I knew of. My shot glass was refilled, and I threw it back again, waving Erik off. Tonight sobriety was a must.

Minutes ticked by slowly, turning into quarter hours, into half hours and into full hours. Outside was dark, and I decided that I could leave now. I slid off the stool and walked towards the door, being sure to add a drunken swagger to my step.

I had a feeling that I would definitely be followed, at least tonight. Hans was no idiot when it came to meeting attractive American's. I kept my ears tensed for any tell-tale signs of someone behind me. I repeated that I was not being followed to myself several times, but it just wouldn't sit well with me.

My instincts were right.

As I turned the corner by the cinema, I heard a light jingle. It wasn't much, but to my expertly honed senses, it was like a horn blowing in my ear. Of course, I could do nothing about it, but lead this Nazi trash to where I lived. I continued to press forward, hopefully without a pause in my step.

Home came quicker then I expected, and I jogged up my steps like I normally would. I mumbled under my breath at my absent mindedness. A mistake like this could be the end of me.

I let the door slam shut behind me, allowing the sense of security to flow through me. For added security, I slid the bolt lock into place, and tugged on it to be certain it had worked. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling shocked that the war was beginning to have this effect on me. I carefully walked to the record player in my room, smiling as Frank Sinatra's soothing voice filled the room.

HANS

Three loud successive knocks on my door disrupted my thoughts**. ****"Enter**." A breathless Private came into my office, standing stiffly at attention. "**You may speak."**

The Private visibly relaxed, although he remained facing forward. I looked back at the records I was double checking, trying to double task. **"I trailed the American girl to her home. The baker was right on where she lived."** Of course he was.

People would give the one they loved most up in times of great pain, if only to save their own skin. **"Did She see or hear you?"**

"No, sir."**  
**  
Carefully, I regarded his appearance. Out of breath, his chest heaving, his skin slightly off color, like he had just been scared. Grabbing my pen, I pushed away all thoughts that he had failed me. **"Give me her address and be gone. I have too much to organize with Joesph's luncheon tomorrow."**

As soon as the Private left me, I tossed the ink pen onto my desk, rubbing my temples. I needed a stiff drink, and a long batch of intellectual conversation that would stay away from war. I hated the uniform I wore, simply to show my loyalty. My feet took my away from my study and towards my room. It seemed I moved independently from my thoughts, even as my hands fiddled with a spindly glass and a bottle of whiskey. A sip of the warm slippery liquid brought me back to myself.

I swirled the glass around, disgusted in my need for alcohol to keep me grounded. Had the war effected me that much? Had I become a shell of myself? Two steps took me to the half open window and a flick of my wrist sent the golden alcohol to the pavement below.

My head throbbed, and I shot down any lingering ideas of abandoning my position. I had control, and that was all that mattered. No way could, or should I abandon my country.

DONNY'S POV

I stretched out on the cold ground, moving my bat away from me, but being sure to keep it within arm's length. For once, I was assigned last watch, allowing myself to attempt to get a full night's sleep. The hard, frozen ground set a chill deep in my bones, not letting me get comfortable no matter how close I lay to the fire. Tremble rumbled the length of me, and I gathered my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to fill my head with thoughts of hot suns and sandy beaches and fiery explosions.

I could feel a gun in my hand, momentum causing it to move back and forth. I counted seven clips loaded and emptied out. Things stood still for a few seconds, and a large explosion burst forth, sending my body straight up. It was pitch black, leaving my mind frayed on the edges of consciousness.

"Hey! Up just in time for your watch!" Wicki patted my shoulder, and gave me a half smile

So it all had been a dream. I opted out of replying, getting to my feet confidently. A blanket hung around my shoulders, my gun in one hand, my bat in the other. I sat upon a rock, facing my back to camp. I slid my bat across my knees, holding my gun in both stiff hands.

When I shifted to a more comfortable position, the box of leaves in my pocket jingled mellow. Nothing seemed to be happening at this point, so maybe one look wouldn't hurt. The lid gave a light creak as I opened it, the leaves shimmering in the moonlight.

"Donny. If I'd have been a Nazi we'd all be dead." I flinched at the tone Aldo's voice held.

"Sorry Aldo. I've just not been myself lately." I thought I heard a 'You can say that again.' from Aldo, but I pushed it aside, blaming it on the cold and lack of sleep. I grabbed my gun again, "You know LT, you should get some rest."

"Couldn' sleep. Been thinkin' too much bout Operation Kino. I dun know if it'll work. S'like it's Revolv'in round Ana and Landa." I could only nod. I felt the same way. Well maybe in another way. I always worried Ana would find a Frenchman and leave me. I felt like such a woman whenever I thought of her. But whenever I tried to stop thinking of her, I thought of her more and more. "Wake every one up Donny, I'll finish the watch while you do. It couldn' hurt to get a head start back to Ana's."

My heart did a pitter patter of longing. It had only been two days since I last had seen her, but we were farther away then ever. Aldo had jacked a truck, and for a few hundred miles we rode in style. Unfortunately, it had broken down a few hours ago. Everyone's fears of explosions drove us out to sleep on the ground. I estimated it would take us about a week to get back, given the fact we kept a steady pace.

A week... that would mean I'd see Ana once before the premier. Aldo gave me a knowing grin. "That's righ' Donny. We have one detour though. We gotta make sure everything is still on track." I nodded, walking towards camp to wake everyone.

Complaints arose at the spoils of good dreams, deep sleeps and the cold arose, only soothed by the flare up of a small fire. Bodies crowded around, leaving scarcely an inch to move. I hung around the outside of the circle, trying not to fidget, and not to groan in my irritation.

I had a hard time being patient. Knowing that the guys were slow starters, I stepped aside and took a few practice swings with my bat. I imagined I was at Fenway heading up to bat to smash another home run into the seats. A contented sigh escaped my lips.

"You're cheerful today Donny." I glanced at Utivitch.

"Yeah, I am." Utivitch smiled, and walked back to the circle, elbowing everyone to get a move on. He of all people knew I'd be incessantly impatient, always looking to get that extra mile before we stopped for the night. Any German squads on the way to Paris would be sorry we crossed paths. They'd be catching me on a good day.


End file.
